Sleeping Stardust
by umbreonblue
Summary: Hoshitani spends the weekend at Otori's place.
1. First Night

Hoshitani had just arrived in front of Otori's place, duffle bag in tow. He was very nervous. It's his first time at his senpai's, and was hesitant to ring the doorbell. Eventually, he shook it off, and rang it. *Ding-dong*

Otori opened the door to see his boyfriend, "Hey, Yuta. C'mon in." Yuta hesitantly came inside, Otori shutting the door behind him.

Then, Otori gave him a tour. They went through the living room, kitchen, bathroom, and eventually, Otori's room.

There, Yuta was pushed against the door, his boyfriend towering above him, "Um...Itsuki?" Itsuki responds by kissing him deeply, biting his lower lip, his mouth tasting like oranges. "Mmm..." Breaking the kiss, they both gasp for air. Itsuki just hugs and nuzzles him, "Sorry, but I can't hold out much longer." Yuta blushes then looks up at him, eyes shining, "O-ok, Itsuki."

Getting the OK, Itsuki lifts Yuta bridal style, and sets him down on the bed. They kiss again, passionately, tongues clashing. "Mm...nn...*gasp* Itsuki..." Yuta grabs onto Itsuki's hair, pulling him back into another kiss, his boyfriend's mouth tasting like green tea. Breaking off the kiss, Itsuki unbuttons Yuta's shirt and takes it off.

Yuta shivers, "Itsuki..." Then, he sees his boyfriend smile at him. Itsuki went up, nipping Yuta's ear, then slowly made his way down, sucking, kissing, and biting his neck, leaving marks behind. Yuta moaning all the while.

Then, he sucks and bites his nipple, his hand playing with the other. "Nnn..Nm..." Yuta grasping at the sheets, closing his eyes.

Once he'd had enough, Itsuki trailed even lower, playing with the hem of Yuta's pants, then unbuttoning it and unzipping the zipper. Yuta opened his eyes, surprised. He blushes as he helps his boyfriend take off his pants, leaving him in just his boxers.

"Oh...you're already this excited?" Itsuki asks as he traces the already hard cock through the boxers. "Mmm..," Yuta moans then pouts at his boyfriend, "No fair. You're still way too dressed." Chuckling, Itsuki replies, "Well, we can't have that, can we?" Itsuki takes off his clothes too, leaving only his boxers. Yuta blushes again, then pulls Itsuki on top of him, rutting against him, both of them groaning at the friction.

Eventually, they both take off their boxers, revealing their very hard cocks, Yuta's being smaller than Itsuki's. Yuta just stares for a moment, Itsuki noticing right away, "Like what you see?" Blushing, Yuta just nods, not trusting himself with his words.

It was then that Itsuki got the lube from the nightstand. Blushing, Yuta speads his legs wider, giving his boyfriend access to his body. Itsuki slicks three fingers, and pokes them at his entrance, circling a bit before sliding one in. Yuta flinches for a moment, but relaxes, the finger sliding in and out of him. Pushing a second finger in, they hit his prostate.

"Ah!" Yuta pushing back against the fingers. Itsuki held his hips back with one hand, keeping him in place as he inserts the third finger, thrusting them deep inside, scissoring him open, Yuta moaning.

Withdrawing his fingers, leaving Yuta whining at the feeling of being empty, Itsuki gets a condom from the nightstand. Blushing, Yuta says, "N-no condom. I want to feel you. All of you."

Eyes widening in lust, Itsuki tosses the condom aside, and quickly slicks his cock. He uses his hand to guide it to the quivering entrance, pushing at it a bit, before pushing inside.

"Ahhh!" Yuta screams, grasping at his boyfriend's back for dear life. Itsuki groans, pushing all the way inside, "You're so tight..." They don't move for a moment, panting. Then, Yuta pushes back against him, "Move...please." Itsuki complies, thrusting in and out, setting a steady pace.

"Mm..nn...ah! So good!" Yuta moans as he feels Itsuki hit his prostate, feeling him grind inside of him. Itsuki moans as he feels the hot walls around him tighten, thrusting hard and deep.

"Ahh! F-faster!" Yuta moans, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend's waist, pulling him in deeper. Itsuki responds to Yuta's pleas, thrusting faster, eventually losing control of himself, Yuta thrusting his hips back to try to keep up with the thrusts. Itsuki holds his hips with one hand as he thrusts, and jerks Yuta off with the other, sending even more pleasure.

"Ahhh! I-I'm close! So close!" Yuta screams, digging his fingers in Itsuki's back, leaving crescent marks. "M-me too," Itsuki groans, thrusting even faster and harder. "Itsuki!" "Yuta!" They both come together, Yuta coming on both their stomachs and his boyfriend's hand, Itsuki coming deep inside Yuta. Collapsing on top of each other, they pant, Itsuki pulling out and rolling over, careful not to crush his boyfriend. Yuta feeling the warm cum inside him leak out. They both bask in the afterglow for awhile.

Then, Yuta feels Itsuki thrust back into him, his entrance still sensitive, "Ah! Wha?" Itsuki kisses him, "Round two?" Blushing, Yuta nods in agreement. Smiling at him, eyes full of lust and love, Itsuki thrusts in and out of him, hitting his prostate almost every time, Yuta moaning and screaming in pleasure.

Eventually, they both come again, Yuta making a mess on the bed, Itsuki making a mess of Yuta. With both of them panting, Itsuki pulls out again, Yuta feeling even more cum leak out, exhausted.

Itsuki grabs some tissues from the nightstand to clean them up a bit. Wiping down Yuta's stomach as well as his own, eventually wiping at his entrance carefully. Yuta moans faintly, feeling the wet tissue down there. Once done, Itsuki kisses Yuta chatsely and sweetly, then kisses his forehead, "Goodnight." Seeing that his boyfriend is already asleep, he wraps his arms around him, and snuggles him to his chest, falling asleep too.


	2. Morning After

The next morning, Itsuki wakes up to see his boyfriend cuddled to his chest, still fast asleep, hickeys covering his neck. Smiling, he watches him sleep for awhile. _'Last night was wonderful. Yuta's so cute when he's asleep. I wonder...'_ Itsuki kisses his boyfriend passionately, trying to wake him up.

"Mmmm...wha?" Yuta blinks himself awake as Itsuki pulls back. "Good morning," Yuta blushes. Smiling, Itsuki replies, "Good morning," and kisses him again.

After, Itsuki gets up to take a shower, Yuta right behind him, only... *Grunts* Yuta feels the aftermath from last night in his lower back. Pouting, "This is your fault," Yuta says bluntly. Laughing at that, Itsuki picks him up bridal style, and into the bathroom, setting him down on the floor.

Then, they take a shower together, no funny business, just a shower. After, Itsuki puts on boxers and a shirt, Yuta putting on boxers and wearing an over-sized shirt. _'He's so cute in that!'_ Itsuki secretly takes a picture on his phone when Yuta wasn't looking, saving it as his wallpaper.

They both went downstairs to get breakfast. Itsuki toasting waffles while Yuta made the coffee and got orange juice. They eat in relative silence, just enjoying each other's company. After eating, they put the dishes away, and cuddled on the couch, Itsuki covering them both with a blanket.

Reaching for the remote, Itsuki turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until a scary were-cat movie popped on. They watch in silence, Itsuki laughing at some parts while flinching at others. Yuta, being relatively scared and clinging to his boyfriend while trying to be brave.

"Are you scared?" Itsuki asks, feeling his boyfriend trembling. "No. I'm not scared," Yuta replies, not willing to admit that he was. Smiling, Itsuki decides to leave it be, but he holds Yuta tighter to him. When the were-cat was about to attack, Yuta screamed, and hid in his boyfriend's chest, trembling and clinging to him tight. Itsuki just smiled at him, _'He's so cute when he's scared,'_ and kisses him deeply. _'Hopefully, this'll distract him.'_ And it does, Yuta getting into the kiss.

After the movie was over, they were still cuddling on the couch. Yuta falling back asleep in Itsuki's arms, snuggled to his chest. Itsuki laying down on the couch and getting comfortable, watching his lover fall asleep. "Mm...love you, Itsuki," Yuta mumbles in his sleep. Itsuki smiles at him, kissing his forehead, "Love you too, Yuta," before falling asleep himself. Yuta smiles in his sleep, satisfied.

They both sleep like that until it was time for Yuta to go home. Changing, covering his hickeys with a scarf, then kissing his boyfriend goodbye, Yuta leaves, completely satisfied and looking forward to the next time he can come over.


End file.
